graniteflatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beth Milligan
Nurse Beth Milligan was a lead character in seasons 1-2 of Granite Flats. She is best known for being Arthur's mother, the love interest of Frank, and implied best friend of Regina. Personality Beth is a caring and compassionate first, but also shows a high level of intelligence and is quite cunning, as is shown when she begins to work with Frank to blow the whistle on the M.K. Ultra program. Beth seems to form strong, protective attachments with people that she would consider to be her family members; she frequently looks out for Arthur and is always putting him first, and does the same thing later on with Frank Quincy. ' 'Beth constantly struggled with her love for Frank prior to her death, trying to come to terms with the death of Roy Milligan, her own feelings, and what she feels is best for her son. She finally came to terms with these feelings in Season 2 episode 8. Story Beth and her son Arthur end up making the move to Granite Flats from Edwards Air Force Base, California, after the alleged death of her husband Roy Milligan, an Air Force Pilot. In need of a fresh start, she takes a job as a V.A. nurse and enrolls Arthur in school in the town, hoping the move would help them both to cope. Relationship with Frank Quincy While Beth's relationship with Frank Quincy is rather complicated initially, it begins to make more sense later on in the series. Frank meets Beth in the V.A. hospital where he is a patient. Regina warns Beth to be careful of him because he is a psychiatric patient, but Beth becomes suspicious of this label when she discovers his mental state is normal and that some of the loose ends of the 'story' aren't tying up. Beth eventually discovers that he is a part of the CIA program M.K. Ultra, which was an attempt to create medicinally controlled 'super soldiers' as a war weapon. When it is revealed that Frank had fallen in love with her at a dance many years ago and that she is something that holds considerable significance to her, Dr. Andrews decides that she will become the 'trigger' for Frank, meaning that she can program him to follow commands in a drug-induced hypnosis. She agrees to work with Frank to gather the files to out the program, but eventually neither are able to carry on the process when Ashmeade shows up to overtake the program. Involvement with M.K. Ultra Beth was originally Frank's trigger, meaning that while under hypnosis he would follow any command set forth by her without hesitation. Eventually, Ashmeade abducts Frank to carry out an assassination while under M.K. influence, but she is able to prevent it by arriving and commanding him to stand down prior to carry out the mission, which leads to her admittance of feelings for Frank. Death Beth Milligan and Frank Quincy were involved in a car accident, presumably caused by a storm. Beth was killed instantly upon impact, while Frank Quincy was severely injured but not killed. The first thing Frank said when he awoke was "Where's Beth?!" Spoiler Warning: When Beth's death was investigated further, it was determined that the car accident was a set-up by The Plumber to conceal his identity, which Beth had uncovered. Placing Frank under unauthorized chemical hypnosis, he forced Beth to instruct him to drive a car off a cliff. He sedated Beth and placed her in the car, and the "accident" went as planned, with Beth being killed on impact. Frank failed to remember initially due to the nature of the medication, but was able to recall it during hypnosis, after which he was deeply scarred and lost all trust in himself.' AnnieTedescoweb.jpg Beth.jpg beth6.png Granite5tvf-1-web.jpg tedesco_GF_t640.jpg 137551e29d71345ff0e3febc61086c2d.jpg GFLTS-1-8 Large.jpg pilot.jpg 580 BYUtv.jpg p29-1143t1401891027r505a77.jpg ' Category:Characters